Protection against theft of small cases is usually obtained by mean of an internally located alarm device controlled by a key, a system which produces an alarm when the small case is non-authorizedly opened.
In other cases, the protection against theft of the small case is made by means of a chain with one of its ends attached to the small case, activating a contact which triggers the alarm when the small case is carried off, because the other end of the chain is fastened to a bracelet in the wrist of the proprietary. In this case, there is an evident uncomfortableness and dependence for the proprietary because he must be permanently attached to the small case.
The present invention contemplates a protection system against theft of the small case by means of a simple electrical circuit and the addition thereto of lifting and/or sliding sensing switchs, its operation being very simple, because it is only required to push one or two push-buttons, depending on the degree of security desired, thus permitting the proprietary not to be dependent on the small case when he leaves it on the floor, and a sound alarm being produced when the small case is lifted, slided on the floor, or opened.